Obliviously Pantophobic
by MyHollowpointSmile
Summary: Warren and Ally's senior year of Sky High and Lindsay's first. This is their journey with crazy teachers, super powers, bizarre families and evil villians. *sequel to Dangerously Paranoid*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome Back! Well, technically since this is a sequel, you're not back. It's new, but anyway. Welcome, please enjoy this chapter.:)**

* * *

><p><span>Obliviously Pantophobic Chapter 1<span>

_I smiled and gave Gramps a hug, I hugged Lindsay and kissed Warren on the cheek. Layla and Kate had their bags packed as they followed behind the rest of the group. _

_"I'm going to miss you guys." I said trying not to tear up. _

_"It's just a few days, me darlin'." Gramps said with a smile. _

_"Alright, bye." They all boarded the plane, but I stayed behind. I wasn't sure why. Warren stayed for a few seconds, he smiled at me._

_"I won't be gone long." He said, his deep voice sending shivers through me. I smiled back at him. _

_"Better not." I said as he picked up his bag and got on the plane. I still didn't know where to, I watched the plane take off as I got in the cab, I told him my address and we left the airport. I could see the plane up in the sky, it was way up but I could hear it through the open window. It sounded strange, different. I could hear screams coming from people on the street. _

_I looked up at the plane, it had black smoke on the wing. It was crashing. I got out of the car as it slowed down, I put my hands up trying to stop the out of control aircraft. It didn't work, I wasn't strong enough to even slow it down. I panicked, this _couldn't_ be happening. I couldn't just sit there and watch them die, why weren't my powers working. The plane crashed miles away and I could hear the rescue helicopters, my heart dropped._

* * *

><p>"Uhh," I moaned<p>

rubbing my forehead, not again. The same nightmare everyday for the past three weeks has been terrorizing my sleeping mind. I could hear laughter outside, the sun was shining and it had to be around lunch time. I got up and walked out onto the patio in my room. I know, lucky me.

It was a warm September day in Maxville, everyone was in and around the pool. Zack pushing Ethan in, Majenta reading a manga novel in the grass, Lindsay and Kate tanning, Will had Layla over his shoulder, threatening to throw her in.

Gramps had a chef at on and was barbequing, Josie and Steve were setting up a table for lunch, and Warren was reading aloud a Stephen King book to Duke at the edge of the pool. I smiled, what a beatiful day, it had to be around 30°C, it was a perfect day before school.

I quickly turned and got dressed into my bathing suit, a royal blue 2 piece with a black tank top over it, I grabbed a towel and ran downstairs then outside.

"Afternoon Alleycat, want a burger?" Grampa asked.

"Maybe later." I replied.

"Hey Ally." Josie said with a smile, Steve greeted me and so did everyone else.

"Going to tan that paleness Ally?" Lindsay asked with a smirk a she turned over onto her stomach.

"I am not pale," I had a almost tan colour to me, atleast I wasn't Snooki orange or anything. I walked over and sat next to Warren, he had a Sum 41 band tshirt on and a pair of shorts, his feet dangling in the pool.

"Hey," I said to Warren as I pet Duke on the head.

"Hey Alls, finally awake." He smirked looking away from his book and at me.

"It's the last day before school, I deserve to sleep in." I said swirling my feet around in the water.

"So Broski, I was thinkin' right. For Junior year, I'll be all, ya know. Rappa/D.J Zack, know what I'm saying?" Zack said to me, the floaty wrapped around him.

"Uhm, yes?" I shrugged, a little confused.

"Aight, it's be cool." He smiled, I could see Majenta rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, you're going to be te same as last year." Ethan said throwing a pool toy at Zack. They got into their own coversation and my mind kept traveling back to thinking about Warren. We haven't seen too much of eachother over the summer, he's been working and I got a job at a record store in the mall.

We've kissed a few times and went to the movies once or twice, but we're not labelled as anything. The whole thing is kind of confusing. I mean, we both don't like public displays of affection and the whole sappy relationship idea, but...

I just want to be more than friends, maybe he'll figure that out?

"So why aren't you swimming?" I asked. He kept reading his book and replied.

"I tend to make the water warm."

"So?"

"It would be pointless to swim in warm water on a warm day." He explained.

"So get Kate to make it cold." I shrugged.

"I'm not a big swimmer." He added.

"Oh come on, swimming is fun." I said with a smile.

"No it isn't." He said.

"Oh yeah?" I said grabbing his book and tossing it aside, I pushed him into the water, I'm not that strong so I used the help from my powers. Because we were on the deep side he went straight under, his hair getting wet and his shirt clingling to his muscled body.

"Oh, you're in trouble." He said smiling evily, he quickly reached out before I could get up. Grabbing my leg he pulled me in.

"Nooooo! I'm melting!" I said laughing before he ducked me, when I wrapped my arms around his kneck and pulled him under, hair floated everywhere as we went under the water. Warren looked so hot when he was wet, the water started to get warm around us, the heat radiating off of him was the cause. He looked down at me, the usn glissening off of him.

"I think I should get out." He murmered before jumping up on the edge and then helping me up.

"Foods ready!" Josie called. Everyone got up and walked towards the picnic tables,

"I wonder which teachers we're gunna' have?" I asked putting some chips and a burger on my plate.

"I hope we get Mrs. Lemoine, I heard she barely gives homework." Kate replied, only Warren, Kate and I were Seniors. Will, Layla, Zach, Majenta and Ethan are Juniors now and Lindsay will be a freshman. She got her powers over the summer, she can teleport maybe one foot away. One minute she was making cereal for breakfast on one side of me in the kitchen, the next she's on the other side of me.

She can't quite get the hang of them yet, but she's been doing good so far.

"I don't want Mr. Greenwich for math, apperently he eats goldfish." Warren said making me laugh.

"That's both disturbing and hilarious." I said with a smile.

***Lindsay's P.O.V***

I was SOOOO! Excited! Last night I had to have went through every outfit I owned, now I'm still searching. Cuz' I totally have lots, and I can't go through it all in one night. I applied light pink blush and searched for my mascara, Ally must of borrowed it. I quickly marched out of my room and down the hall to Ally's.

She was passed out in bed, Duke spread out across her legs, the blankets everywhere, her hair a mess.

"Ally!" I yelled. She jolted upright with a huge intake of breathe, sweat was glissening doen her kneck. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just, just a nightmare." She replied turning and placing her feet on the ground.

"What was it about?" I asked, not that I cared.

"I don't want to talk about it. What did you want?" She asked checking the time. It was 7:00, I was up since 5:45 a.m, and the bus doesn't come until quarter after 8:00, but as they always say: The early bird gets the worm.

1: I would never touch worms eww.

2: Who are 'they' anyway?

I grabbed my mascara off of her dresser and walked back to my room. I was wearing a pair of white capris, a pink dressy shirt and a pair of sandals. My shoulder length blonde hair was straight and my makeup was perfect. I put all of my new supplies in my white bag and walked out of my bedroom. I put my headphones in and walked downstairs.

***Ally's P.O.V***

I could hear the Selena Gomez music blasting from Lindsay headphones. She was way too excited to start High School. I remember my first day of High School, it was terrible.

"So where is the school anyway?" Lindsay asked as the bus pulled up at my stop. I sat in the middle seat, right behind the emergency exit window seat on the left. My usual, Lindsay sat down next to me.

"Nuh uh, move." I said demandingly.

"Why?" She asked confusidly. "Ohh, I get it. You want your boyfriend to sit next to you. Oh, Warren, Warry, Warry, Warreeeennnn." She said in an irritating mocking voice.

"No! He's not my boyfriend." I growled as she sat behind me. Layla and Will sat across from me and smiled. "Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Ally, did you talk to your manager about the creepy guy?" Layla asked, I was talking to her last night about this really creepy man who keeps coming into the store just to look around and then leaves. He's been doing to same thing for the past week. He's like some science nerd.

"Not yet, I'm going to ask what he wants and stuff today, maybe then he'll figure out he can't just creep around." I replied as I noticed Warren getting the bus. He wore a red shirt, grey ripped jeans, boots and his traditional black leather jacket. I tried not to stare.

I usual don't feel awkward around him, but it's different now. I kind of feel self concious, like what he thinks is more important. I mean, I wasn't wearing anything special. I wore a striped shirt that showed one of my shoulders, a belt that went around my hips over the shirt, a pair of grey skinnys, a pair of boots and some jewellry, my hair was loosely curled, but it was natural and my makeup was the usual. He sat next to me, his expression the same as always. His everyday scowl. "Hey," I said pulling a green apple out of my bag and taking a bite.

"Hey," He said reading his book. I held out my apple offering a bite, he looked at it, raising and eyebrow and then smirked. With shrug he took it and took a huge bite out of it. Almost half the side of it gone.

"Woah, woah woah, little bites!" I said snatching it back with a smile. He laughed and turned back to his book. The bus was driving full speed towards the unfinished bridge. Now that I think about it, wouldn't someone have finished this bridge by now, I mean it's been how many years?

Anyway, Lindsay tapped my shoulder as the seat belts flew across our chests, buckling us in like a rollercoaster.

"What's happening?" She asked with worried eyes as I took a bite of my apple. I knew she was terrified of heights, but I didn't say anything. Lindsay screamed her lungs out when the bus flew into the sky and turned into a rocket, she flung her arms around my seat and latched onto me. Her grip of death turning out to be pretty painful as her screams ruptured my eardrums. "AHHHHHH!" She screeched. The bus started to slow down as it neared the front of the school.

It was beautiful, the students were doing their things, using their powers and being teenagers. The sun was shining down and it was nice and warm, but not hot.

The bus landed not quite easily, then the doors of the bus opened and the students started pouring out.

"You never told me it was in the air!" Lindsay growled clinging to my arm like her last lifeline.

"Must of slipped my mind." I said trying to hide a smile, I could see the smirk on Warren's lips turn into his death glare as he got off of the bus.

He has a rep to protect and I realize, he's had it his whole life, I'm not going to try and change him.

I walked up towards the front as Lindsay and the rest of the Freshmen were gathered up for their tour of the school and then Power Placement.

"What classes do you have?" Kate asked.

"I have Trigonometry with Mr. Polegato, Advanced biology with Ms. Campbell, A.P MadScience with Pffr. Medulla, Senior Hero/Villian History with Mr. Caine and then French. You?" I asked, I know I took most of the hard classes, but I wanted to get into a good colledge, I'm acctually quite the braniac.

"Oh my God, that's intense man, first I have Calculus, then MadScience, Spanish, Hero/Villian History. Omg we atleast have one class together. Smarty pants." She murmered the last part with a smile and a laugh.

"When are we getting our lockers?" I asked.

"I think they'll give us the nombers and lock codes after school or maybe tomorrow." She replied as we walked through the halls and said our 'hi's and 'hey's to some familliar faces we passed.

_"All Seniors to the Multipurpose room."_ The secretary of the school said over the P.A.

Kate and I looked at eachother and shrugged, then followed as we were told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go, first chapter up, expect the next up soon. I know, karma will bite me for leaving at this part, but hey, first full day will be up next chapter. By the way, this story will be both about Lindsay and Ally, it will change from time to time Lindsay's P.O.V to Ally's, it's about both of them.**

**:)Hugs and Cookies, o#o#o# I hope 'o' is hugs, because i'm making '#' cookies, anyway... hope you enjoyed it REVIEW... s'il vous plait? ~MHPS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; FutureOlympian: Pantophobia, from the Greek 'pan' and 'phobos,' also called omniphobia or panophobia, is a phobia known as a "non-specific fear" or "the fear of everything" and is described as "a vague and persistent dread of some unknown evil". There you go, and don't worry, Ally is not Pantophobic, you'll find out in later chapters why I used the word. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Good morning seniors, this is your last year at Sky High, you's are the oldest and have so many difficult choices to make, this year will be the hardest in learning what it's like to be a super, you will go through many different situations the average super hero will encounter and learn to control and deafeat your villian." Pr. Powers explained as she stood on the large stage.

What exactly is an average Super Hero? I mean, each of our Mutant Genes are different. How can we have average heroes?

"So this year, you's each will make the decision to be Hero/Hero Support or not. So for now, we will pair up the hero support and heroes." Powers said as she started reading from a list of names. I looked at Kate worriedly, I could see Warren over at the end of the bleachers.

It seemed like people just avoided him, it made me feel sad for him and angry at them. How could they be so stupid, I mean, he's nothing like his father. I've never met the man, but Warren is not a villian. He's not evil, sure he has that bad-ass made of steel exterior but he's a good guy and no one ever bothers to get close enough to see that. Yeah, he's in a death glare/don't come near me I will burn you type scary, but that's just this mask he puts up.

Or is he a different person around me? I mean he's Wa-

"Warren Peace, your Hero Support for this term is Kayle LeBlanc." I looked over at the girl, she was small and nerdy. Her frizzy crimpy hair was up in a tight pony tail and she was insanely shy and timid. I heard about the girl, she was from Quebec, Canada and was in even better classes than me, AP Trig and AP Core French. She was smart, I couldn't quite remember sure, but I think she could boost others powers, giving them a bit extra energy.

"Lance McArthur's hero support is Jane Sampson. Mark Chang and Fiona Ledger, Kate Wynter and Susan Fields," I looked at Kate, her smile faded.

"I think Susan is that girl." I said pointing to the preppy looking girl dressed in pink.

"Oh, she's on my cheer team." Kate said her smile returning.

"Lisa Fitzpatrick and Goergina McDonald. Ally Griffin and Dean Stapleton," I looked over at the guy, he had shaggy blonde hair, a jean jacket, dark pants, DC sneakers and blue eyes.

He was very attractive, one of the populars in the Hero Support crowd. He smiled at me and then started talking to his friends.

"Omg, trade me please. Dean is so, so, so hot. He plays Basketball and is so cute." Kate went on and on.

"What about Alex?" I mentioned her boyfriend.

"Well I wouldn't do anything, I'd just admire him." She shrugged. Pr. Powers finished and then sent us to our first class.

I walked with Kate until we parted.

"Hey, you're Ally?" Dean walked up to me.

"Yeah, Dean right?" I knew who he was. He nodded.

"So we'll be doing a lot of these training things for the first term." He said with a charming grin.

"I guess so." I said trying not to smile.

"Well then we'll be seeing lots of eachother." He winked before walking off. The first class bell rang as I watched his retreating form.

Shit, I was late for class.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lindsay*<strong>

We were gathered up in a group, there couldn't be any more than 30 of us. I noticed the cheerleaders doing a welcoming cheer as we were given a speech. I could see Kate, I can't wait to be a cheerleader.

We were taken into a large gym, it was nice, it had the Sky High logo on the middle of the floor and blue and orange colours everywhere. A white orb flew out above us and onto the middle stage area. She gave us a welcoming speach and then flew out.

I noticed a platform lifting out of the floor, then a head appear, it was a man. He wore a Sky High cap, jogging jacket, really short shorts. (He should really rethink his wordrobe.)

"Where do you think you's are?" He asked in a stern confident voice.

"Sky...High," Students murmerd at different times. "WHERE!" He screamed so loud it shook the gym, and blew us back, literally.

"SKY HIGH!" We yelled.

"And here at Sky High I am the king, I am the top gun here. Coach Boomer is the name, formerly known as Sonic Boom, and this gym is my castle. So I expect no whiner babies. Got it?" He asked sternly.

"Yeh, yep, yeahs." Were heard.

"GOT IT!" He boomed.

"YES COACH BOOMER!" We yelled in unison as if we were in the army.

"Good, now... One by one you's will step up here and show me your powers. I will then decide whether you will be Hero or Sidekick." He explained writing on his clip board. Hero and Sidekick, oh damn. It's a social cycle, I can see it already, the seperation of the two. The humiliation of being a Sidekick...

I was terrified.

"Alright, let's see. You." He pointed to a short redheaded kid.

"Uhm, my name is Cole Gillis." The kid got up on the stage area and dissapeared. He turned invisible.

"Invisible... Hero." Boomer said. Boomer seen a few more, some sidekick, some hero. He then pointed to a boy in the back, he was about 5,6 with long, straight dark brown hair that fell in his face. He wore a bandana around his kneck, a band t-shirt, black jeans a converse. Surprisingly he looked really innocent.

He also needed to work on his wordrobe. He was wierd.

"Whats your name Dracula?" Boomer asked.

"Sam Wynters..." He murmered and flipped his head in his hair shyly.

"You Snowballs brother?" Boomer asked, the guy nodded. "Alright, let's see what you got." He added. The boy held up his hands and concentrated, water started shooting out of his hands.

"Hydrokenesis, HERO." Boomer boomed. He then pointed at me.

"You next Princess," He wrote something down on his clipboard. I took a deep breath and straightened out my shirt, then I walked up onto the platform and stood with a confident look on my face.

"What's your name? What's your power?" He asked in a sigh.

"Lindsay Griffin,"

"Oh great," He interrupted me in using a sarcastic tone. "Your sister Ally?" He asked.

"Yes," I murmered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He boomed.

"YES!" I yelled.

"We're going to have a wonderful year little Griffin, if you're anything like your sister." He growled. Wow, Ally must of really hated him. She never gives teachers a hard time unless they really get on her nerves. Apperently, he did.

"I can teleport." I said to him confidently.

"Really now, let's see, Car!" He said pressing a button. I knew about the car, he was after saying it and an old car fell out of the ceiling almost crushing this tall kid. I teleported as far as I could back, it was only a foot away but I managaged to dodge the car. "Hero," Boomer marked on his clipboard giving me a dirty look. -

* * *

><p><strong>*Ally*<strong>

I walked into the cafeteria and noticed Layla and Majenta sitting at our usual table, they waved me over and I took a seat on the opposite side of them.

"Hey Ally, Jello?" Layla offered the jiggly green substance in a cup. I shook my head no.

"So how's being a Junior?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's alright, I mean it's going to be hard, but hey we have you to tutor us. You went through it all." Layla explained and Majenta nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you's just get Warren to tutor you's?" I asked.

"Pfft, that's like teaching a rock how to play Jeopardy." Layla laughed.

"Nice Metaphor," Majenta smirked.

"Acctually it was a simile, see because you used "as like/like" it-"

"Thank you Websters dictionary." Layla laughed.

"It's 3rd Grade stuff man, easy peasy pumpkin peasy." I said cleaning off my green apple. I noticed Will and Zack join the table.

"Yo' Broski," Zack greeted me. "What's with all the green apples bra? Don't like doctors?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're like Barbossa from POTC," Layla added.

"Thank you for comparing me to an old man with a beard." I laughed. Lindsay sat down next to me, she dropped her head on the table, her forehead hitting with a smack and she let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" I asked, she turned her head on the table so her cheek was squished against it.

"I made hero,"

"Yeah, so why are you all bleh?" I asked.

"I'm not bleh, bleh is such an ugly word. I'm meh," she straightened herself up.

"Oh! Bros, can I be SHAZAM!" Zack raised his hands almost acting like it was the greatest thing ever.

"No Zack," Majenta growled.

"I'm glad I'm a hero, but I won't be a hero forever if I can't teleport more than a foot away. Coach Boomer is guessing my powers my get stronger over time, but we're not sure." She said sighing.

"Lindsay, you were there when I first got my powers. The lack of control was terrible, everything I thought about would float up in the air."

"Yeah, and you sure thought about Mark a lot." She mumbled.

"Lindsay!" I growled, she shrugged and ate her pudding. I notice Kate walk up with a kid in tow, he was a freshman, he had brown hair, and wore dark clothes.

"Guys this is my brother Sam," she said sitting next to me. We all said our greetings and Sam smiled shyly and murmered a 'hi'. I guess he felt awkward sitting with us so he left.

"Yeah, I know, he's wierd." Kate laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I said as I noticed Warren in the hallway.<p>

"Hey, what class do you have?" He asked.

"Homeroom, Hero/Villian History," I replied.

"I have that class too, with Mr. Caine?" He asked as we walked to class.

"That's awesome, you're sitting next to me." I said in a laugh elbowing him slightly.

"Do I have a choice?" He laughed as we entered the class.

As soon as we entered I noticed the handsome man, with light brown hair and brown eyes and a slight five o'clock shadow. He had a scruffy/professional look to him, it was enchanting.

The teacher was leaning back in his chair, his legs propped up on the table and his arms folded behind his head. He smiled a charming smile, the man didn't look any older than 25.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to the desks. Warren and I took a seat and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. The class filled and I noticed Kate walk in and I gave her a friendly smile when she sat in the back next to Alex. "Everyone here?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah," "Think, so." "Sure," A few random people replied.

"Well, my name is Mr. Caine, like Candy Cane, but I swear if anyone calls me Candy like some sort of teen pop star I will eat you." He said in a laugh, his irises flashing yellow. He seemed like the laid back type, I knew he was new to the school because I haven't seen him around last year and he seemed like a teacher you couldn't forget.

"Now, let's see who we have here." He said picking up the class list. "Jennifer Adams," "Here." "Kyle Castro," "Here," "Maria Dickens," "Here." He read on and on, he came to mine and I said here. Then he kept going. Finally finsished with the list he clapped his hands together and stood. "You's have got some b-e-a-utiful names, that reminds me of a movie... now which mov... Forget my banter, how are the seniors today?" He asked walking around the front of the class.

"Meh," Some people murmered.

"Oh, so let me guess. Cuz' I'm old I'm not cool enough to know the latest gossip, I see. I completely understand." He shrugged walking back to his desk and flopping down in his chair. "So, let's see. Tell me a bit about yourselves. Starting with me, I'm Shawn Caine, but I go by Mr. Caine, I play Rugby on the weekends, I'm originally from New York and I'm a shapeshifter." He explained, the fact that he was from New York intrigued me. It's great to have another New Yorker around, other then my sister. A guy in the back raised his hand and Mr. Caine called on him.

"What do you shift into?" The kid asked.

Mr. Caine smiled, his eyes flashed yellow before he started to shift. Right before us he turned into this huge brown wolf with yellow eyes. I was impressed, Not at the fact he had most of the females in the class swooning over him but the fact that he was this wierd and cool man from New York who turns into this huge animal.

He transformed back and shrugged.

"Now, I wanna' see those magical powers you punks have, alright. Don't tell me, I wanna' see." He said with a smile sitting on his desk and picking up a rugby ball, he tossed it to the kid in the front row nearest of him. "You go," He said with a nod. The guy used a blast of light the emitted from his hands and tossed the ball back.

"Keith Dejiobbi." The boy said his name. Mr. Caine tossed the ball at Kate.

"Now you toss it to who you want." He said with a smirk.

"Kate Wynters." She said before freezing the ball. She grinned at tossed it to Warren. Warren heated up one hand and flamed up the other one, unfreezing it.

"Warren Peace." His voice was deep and velvety, it made me grin. He noticed and handed the ball to me.

"Ally Griffin," I said lifting the ball in the air with my telekinesis, then floating it across the room to a girl in the front. She said her name and demonstrated her powers. Warren nudged me slightly.

"You working tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, from 5 to 10. You?" I asked.

"No, I'll go with you." He said making me smile.

"K, atleast now I have a drive." I laughed.

"I told you I'd give you a drive whenever you want, all you need to do is ask." He said.

"I know, I just don't like taking advantage of you." I said as the ball flew past me and into someones hands. Before I knew it Mr. Caine hopped up and sat on our desk looking down at us.

"Whatcha's talkin' about?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Work," I reply in a slight embarrassed voice.

"Ouuu, where do you's work? No porno jobs right. I mean, hey I'm all for adolesence having jobs but that ju-."

"I work at a record store in a mall." I cut him off, blushing madly.

"Oh that's fun, get any rock stars?" He asked, I shook my head no. "What about you torchy?" He said with an amusing smile, Warren growled at the name. and murmered a local resteraunt. "Wow, jobs are good. They really teach you the responsibilities of being a citizen." Mr. Caine said hoping off the desk and walking to the front of the class. "So, let's see. This year, we're going to be doing a lot of stuff on Heroes and Villians. Duh, that's the class." He laughed. "Anyway," He said tossing the ball back and forth in his hands. "We're not going to obsess over the big shot heroes, The Commander and Jetstream, Spiderman, Captain America, etc. We're going to study the heroes behind the whole mask of fame, the heroes who do just as much work. I mean sure, the heroes I listed are great examples of hard working American Supers, but does anyone here know the name DareDevil?" He asked. I raised my hand. "You do? Have you been to New York?" He asked reading my name off of his class list. "Alison,"

"Ally," I corrected. "And yeah, for 16 years." I shrugged.

"A fellow New Yorker, great to now I'm not alone. You from the Big Apple?" He asked. I nodded. He fist pumped me and laughed.

"DareDevil is one of the underground heroes, not many people know of him, but Hells Kitchen is his neighbourhood and he watches out for the citizens of Manhatten." I explained.

"Now it all." Warren murmered with a low laugh in a teasing way. I smacked his arm.

"Right there! You're practically teaching my class Ms. Griffin, now I can sleep." He joked, I smirked at the odd teacher. "She is absolutely correct, DareDevil is a great hero, but he hides in the shadows, some say he's a villian, others say he's a Saint, but my opinion is he's a hell of a hero, literally." He explained. "Now, in you're opinions, who is you favorite heroes and why? Don't right it down or anything, just think about. If you have one and you care to share. Tell me, I wanna' know, if you don't. What about a favorite Villain?" He suggested.

I thought about it, The biggest inspiration for me has always been Ms. Marvel, she's a strong feminist heroine with a kick ass attitude and the hero drive. I kept quite but listened, a lot of Spiderman fans and Captain America, no one really explaining why.

The bell rang signalling us to go to next class, so I got up and walked out after the stampeed of students.

"What class do you have?" Warren asked walking with me.

"French, you?"

"Medulla," he replied as we passed a group of girls, all of them were giggling and eyeing Warren with lustful eyes. I growled and gave them the best death glare I could muster, they seemed to take the hint and averted their eyes. We arrived infront of the French class door when the second bell rang, marking you as officially late.

"K, so we'll go straight to your house after school and then the mall, and chill at the shop for the day?" I asked putting my french-english dictionary in my bag.

"Yeah, my mom's home from Louisiana though so we have to be quick, you know her, she needs to be your diary." He said in a laugh.

"Medulla is going to lay an egg because your so late, get to class." I said about to open the door. He smirked and leaned in, kissing me chastely before shrugging and walking backwards while talking to me.

"I'm Warren Peace, I'm supposed to be fashionably late." He jokingly popped his collar.

"Also supposed to be in MadScience, now go." I lauged before opening the door. I then realized the whole class looking at me. Then I noticed the teacher behind the door,

"Oh Dieu," she was a small, skinny woman with a very innocent voice. She held her head, I must of hit her with the door.

"Oh Madame, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I-" I started to say.

"No, no, it's alright missy. I shouldn't go around doors anyway their dangerous, just like dogs. Scary," she mumbled as she quckly walked to her desk, her thin framed glasses sat at the edge of her nose and she seemed to be a soft and fragile woman. I sat in the back, so I wouldn't accidentally hit the teacher with my chair or something and took out my binder.

'This is going to be one hell of a year' I thought to myself.

The class ended, it was infact just like the teacher, quiet, boring and jittery, well not jittery but she was a jittery woman. I walked to the bus stop and made sure Lindsay was on it, Sitting next to Warren the bus took off, and Lindsay was practically deafening me with her screams of terror.

We got to the ground and the bus started to do what a normal bus does. I told Lindsay to tell Gramps I was going to work. We made our way from Warren's house to the mall before being late.

"Hey," Johanne said as I took over her shift, the purple haired girl put her jacket on and gave me the keys to the cash register.

"Hey, busy today?" I asked.

"Not really, a few customers but theres a new shipment of merch in the back, shirts need to be folded, uhm the guitars need ti be cleaned and the new c.d's need to be placed in the front display and that's pretty much it." She explained. "Okay, see ya." I said as she left. Warren relaxed and leaned against the counter as I opened up the files on the computer. I noticed a customer enter so instead of creeping them out by staring or something I just started a conversation with Warren.

"So that Mr. Caine is pretty crazy." I said smiling.

"It surprised me," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusidly.

"That someone from New York could be so energetic and cheery." He smirked, I scoffed and smack him on the arm playfully.

"You think your so funny." I said shaking my head.

"I try," he sighed as someond walked up to the cash register.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty boring, I did the usual work and cleaned, Warren helped out. It was around 9 pm when two teenage guys walked in, they laughed and carried on lazily as they looked through the rock albums.<p>

I kept an eye on them but organized the cash in the register as Warren brought out a box from the back. The owner doesn't mind Warren helping me, the fact that he's an old hippie helps but he said I need help with the heavy lifting. Nothing I couldn't use my powers for, but there are cameras so I wouldn't dare try.

"Hey," they came to the register with three and a box of bass guitar strings. "I'm Josh," he said with a flirtasious smile, he had reddish brown hair and braces but he had a nice guy vibe to him.

"Ally, is that everything?" I asked putting their stuff in bags.

"How bout' your number?" He said with a charming smile.

"She's not interested," Warren growled.

"Oh and how would you know?" He growled back.

"Because I know," Warren said angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" Josh asked.

"I'm her boyfriend! Got a problem!" Warren snarled.

"Whatever," Josh said snatching his bag and leaving with his friend. I turned to Warren,

"Why did you say that?" I asked, because I really wanted to know. Was he helping me out like I helped him long ago or is he just pissing me off.

"Because,"

"Because why!" I asked getting frusterated.

"Because he was a creep." He replied.

"That's not why,"

"Yes it is," he defended.

"No it's not," I argued.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"He was a creep,"

"Warren just tell me!" I demanded.

"Because..." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "because I meant it, I was jealous and being territorial okay, I'm sorry I know you have a mind of your own, you're not mine, I just... Well you just don't go around flirting with peoples girlfriends!" He tried to explain.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, crossing my arms with a smirk.

"Well, I mean, yeah... If you want, I'm not.. Forcing, I mean... I'd like-"

"Warren," I stopped him from continuing his banter.

"Wha?" He asked in a sigh.

"Shut up, you jerk." I said standing on my tippy toes and kissing him on the lips chastely. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

"Uhmmm... Fine..." I joked, he kissed me again. "Yes," I said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I was gone so long, school has been driving me out the window, yesterday I had four tests, one right after the other. Ugghghgh, terrible. Anyway, I got this chapter up and I'm surprised I didn't have as much writers block as usual. So, read on mon amies..:)**

"Uhgg, you know who is sooo cute?" Lindsay said twirling her blonde hair between two fingers. I rolled my eyes hoping the bus would arrive sooner.

"Who?" I sighed.

"Jensen McMiller, he's a hero and omg he is just gorgeous." She said with a smile. I tried turning the music up on my ipod but it was no use to keep out the annoying voice of Lindsay.

"_When are you gonna come down When are you going to land I should have stayed on the farm I should have listened to my old man You know you can't hold me forever_," Unf, the beautiful voice of Elton John helping soothe my headache. _"I didn't sign up with you I'm not a present for your friends to open This boy's too young to be singing the blues,"_

"Ally! Wake up! Bus is here!" Lindsay waved her hands infront of my face. I snapped out of my daze and got on the bus, I smiled and said hello to Will and Layla, I fist pumped Zack and sat behind them.

"What's up?" Will asked.

"Nothing much, you's?" I sighed.

"Acctually our third year anniversary is coming up, this homecoming dance." Layla said with a smile, giving Will's hand a slight squeeze.

"Awee that's sweet, what are you's gunna' do for it?" I asked leaning back, my headache really starting to bother me. I noticed Warren get on the bus, he was wearing the usual, being his normal brooding self.

"Hey," I said as he sat next to me.

"Hey back," He replied in a sigh, he's never been a morning person.

"Hey Warren," Layla said with a friendly smile. "Sup?" Will asked. "Late night at the Paper Lantern, that's all." He replied. I layed back, slouching completely, lifting my legs up on the seat and letting out a big breath.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"Migrain." I replied as my legs slipt off the seat infront of me almost causing me to slide off the seat.

"I have some Advil in my bag," Will said going through his bag.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Warren asked looking at me as if I was some crazy person.

"I'm not crazy," I said randomly.

"I never said that?" Warren furrowed his brows.

"Well, I'm just saying... That I'm not." I explained sitting up as Will passed me an Advil.

"Do you guys have some water?" I asked before putting it in my mouth. Will and Layla shook their heads no.

"Just swallow it dry," Will shrugged.

"Not all of us can do that, not me anyway." I said, looking through my bag for a juice box or something. "Warren, I know you have to have a something to drink, a soda? Some juice?" I asked. Warren went through his bag and sighed.

"Like three sips of a gatorade?" He pulled out the bottle with only about two mouthfuls of blue juice. I nodded and took it, swallowing the advil and handing him the empty bottle. Layla and Will turned around to talk to Ethan and Zack. "We have S.T.C today," Warren said putting the bottle back in his bag.

"Uhhg, don't remind me." I moaned resting my head on the back of the seat as the roller coaster like belts secured us to our them.

"What? You scared?" Warren said with a playful grin on his face.

"Of who? You? Psshh, I can take you. Easy," I said with a smile.

"Big talk for such a little girl." Warren said in a laugh looking forward.

"Oh we all know size don't matter if you have telekinesis." I smiled, Warren started laughing.

"Oh, you nasty!" I smacked him on the arm.

"You said it," he said shaking his head in a laugh. The bus pulled to a stop and the bus driver opened up the doors. We got off and walked into the big school.

"When's the Mad Science test?" I asked as we walked to his locker.

"Thursday, you're going to help me out with those definitions right?" He asked putting his books in his bag.

"Yep, is S.T.C last class or before lunch this time?" I asked.

"Before lunch," he replied as we walked to my locker to get my things.

***Lindsay's P.O.V***

We were late for class as it was, and Jen still needed to get her Math book from her locker.

"Let's go!" I said not trying to be too loud as we walked down the empty hallways. She hurried and speed walked infront of me, looking around to see if any teachers would see us.

"Lindsay," She stopped me looking down a hallway and hiding behind a wall.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't that your sister?" She asked. I peeked around the corner, noticing Ally and Warren walking nonchalantly to class, five minutes late. I listened into their conversation as they walked.

"I swear if you pick me for Save the Citizen I will beat you." Ally said with a smile.

"What happened to being pacifist?" Warren asked smirking.

"Meh,"

"I think you're just afraid I'll beat you?" Warren nudged her.

"Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots Peace. I can beat you in a second," Ally mocked him.

"Is sh-"

"Shhh!" I cut Jen off.

"Ohh really? Why don't you prove it?" He asked smiling at her, in the whole year I've admired Warren's gorgeousness, I've never seen him smile. Not once,

They walked down another hallway, Jen and I followed quietly. "Fine, I'll prove to you that I'll win. Me and Dean against you and Kayle." She said with her hand on her hip.

"...Dean." He growled.

"Awwee is the big bad Warren Peace jealous? You're just scared he'll beat you." ally mocked.

"Fine, winner get's gloating rights and you have to clean my room every time you come over." He said as they walked.

"And if I win, you have to give Duke and bath every time he needs one for the next year." She said grinning.

"Fine, but we all know I'm going to win," Warren said as they stopped infront of Medulla's class.

"Yeah right Peace, have tub running because Duke needs to be squeeky clean." She laughed.

"We'll see Griffin,"

"Why do they call each-"

"Shhh!" I shushed Jen.

"Yeah, me winning." She said as he leaned in and wrapping his arms around her hips and kissing her. My jaw dropped, I swear I think it hit the floor.

"Since wh-" "Shhh!" I shushed her again when they broke apart.

"Next class," Ally said as Warren turned and headed towards his class.

"You'll lose,"

"Don't think so Peace," Ally called back. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Are they dating?" Jen asked as we walked to our class.

"I don't know, but I'm gunna' find out." I said entering Mrs. Landers' classroom.

**S.T.C**

I sat in the popular crowd, obviously. I mean look at me, I'm adorable. I'm going to be the perfect head cheerleader.

"Eww, look I got nailpolish on my skirt." Tracy said trying to scratch the pink off of her white skirt.

"I told you, you should've done them last night, not this morning." I said checking on my perfectly french manicured nails. It was Tracy, Sam, Bethany and me up in the bleachers watching this stupid game.

"Uhhh, he is so absolutely hot," Beth said admiring Warren Peace as he got all sweaty and winded as he played.

"And mysterious," Sam added.

"Brooding," I smiled.

"Bad-ass and untouchable," Tracy added.

"Warren Peace is the next villian of Sky High, his father is Barron Battle. I heard that Warren goes to visit him for villian training." Tracy explained.

"That's so not true!" I growled. "He's at my house all the time, he's nice, just quiet. Unless he's with Ally, I've even seen him smile." I said folding my arms.

"Ally Griffin? The girl he's always with? She's your sister?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly.

"She's like super pretty," Bethany said.

"Not really, she never lets me do her makeup or anything." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's like naturally pretty. I'm so jelly, it's not fair. I mean, look at how long her hair is. I have to wear extensions." Sam explained.

"Whatever, she acts all innocent, but she's my sister. She's all ouuuhh The Beatles, down to earth clothes, I love sushi!" I said flicking my hair back.

"Alright Peace, pick your next opponent." Boomer said from his super high chair. Warren looked around the bleachers, he raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards my sister.

"Griffin and her sidekick," He said, his mousy like sidekick just standing there.

"Get your gear on Griffin, Stapleton." Boomer commanded. Ally got up and put her gear on along with her super hot sidekick Dean. They finally got into the arena and waited for Boomer to list the rules. I noticed Ally smirking at Warren and him winking at her. It was acctually kind of cute, I was kind of jealous. They were so adorable together, I wanted that in a realtionship.

It'll never happen anytime soon, guys are idiots.

The start buzzer went off and Ally immediately took on Warren, he threw fire ball after fire ball at her and she easily used her power to dodge them, some came closely to her but she moved last minute. Ally raised her hands and used her powers by holding him against the wall.

Dean and Kayle were fighting for the citizen, Kayle tried to reach it but Dean bumped her out of the way, she fell back and dropped her glasses. It was kinda' like a Velma Dinkley moment,

Warren got out of Ally's telekenetic grasp and his whole upper body lit on fire. I wonder if it hurts, like maybe it burns him or something?

"Power up!" He yelled at Kayle, she looked around almost blindly and by the sound of his voice guided an energy like power towards him. His flames engulfed it and seemed to grow bigger, he pounded his flaming fist against the floor and a rapid trail of fire traveled in a circle around Ally, reaching above her head and enabling her to move. He casually walked towards the dummy.

"Warren Peace you let me out of here right now!" Ally yelled at him.

"No," Warren yelled back, Ally growled and lifted her hands up, trying to use her powers to seperate the fire, it wasn't working. I guess it was too powerful, Her hair started floating and she looked like she was under water, she bit into her lip and concentrated. She seperated the flames and ran through them and towards Warren who was reaching for the dummy.

"No you don't!" She yelled jumping him from behind like a piggyback ride.

His fire went out immediately.

"Why isn't he burning her, he could just flame up and she'd get off." Beth whispered.

"He won't hurt her," I whispered back. Everyone in the crowd laughed at Ally's stubborness.

"Get off me you loonatic!" Warren said trying to get her off.

"I am not cleaning your bedroom!" She said trying to bring him down.

"A deals a deal!" He tried knocking her off.

"You didn't win!" She yelled pushing him back trying to lower the rope holding the dummy making it go towards the shredder quickly.

"Not yet," Warren said grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder, her face hitting his back.

"Let me go you big idiot!" Ally yelled smacking him and struggling.

"No!" Warren said holding her while pulling down the dummy before the buzzer went off. The crowd cheered and clapped,

"Heroes win!" Boomer boomed.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU! YOU! CHEESEBRAIN!" Ally smacked her hands against his back.

"No," Warren said as the bell rang and everyone piled out.

"Warren Matthew Peace put me down!" Ally sighed defeated and tired.

"Dont use my middle name!" Warren said as he walked with her into the gear room.

"Come on," Sam said, I got up and walked down towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me I have to clean your room?" Ally asked putting her knecklace back on as she came out of the locker room.<p>

"It better be squeaky clean, Griffin." Warren said smirking.

"Heh heh," She sarcastically said. "Don't even think about a maids costume, ain't happening." She added.

"But you'd be so cute with a little apron on and a little bow." He mocked her.

"Hilarious, let's go Peace." She grabbed his jacket and tugged him along.

"Let's see, my closet needs to be cleaned out, my computer desk is a mess..."

"Yeah yeah, yeah. I know, clean clean." Ally said as they entered the cafeteria. "Ouu they better have my apples today," She said putting a pudding on her tray.

"One day your going to get so sick of apples you'll never look at one again." Warren said grabbing some pizza.

"Never," She said walking with her tray to where Layla, Kate, Will, Alex, Majenta, Zack and Ethan were.

"Hey," She said sitting down, Warren sat next to her. Everyone said their own hello and started back with their conversations.

"So, for homecoming this year. I was thinking I'll wear a white and ice blue dress? What do you think Alex?" Kate asked.

"Babe, whatever you wear you'll be gorgeous in." He said sweetly.

"Awweeee, see why I love him." Kate kissed his cheek.

"I'm thinking a nice earthy dress, maybe flowers! Why haven't I thought of flowers!" Layla said pulling out a book and writing it down.

"What about you Ally, are you going to find a date and go?" Kate asked.

"I dunno', are we going?" She asked Warren. He shrugged and read his book.

"Why would you ask him if yo-..."

"Allison Marie Griffin," Ally looked up to see Lindsay with her arms folding and a cross look on her face. Everyone looked at Lindsay, then Ally, then back at Lindsay.

"That is my name," She said with an eyebrow raised taking a drink of Warren's pop.

"Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" She asked in a growl.

"I'm secretly a toaster," Ally replied. She looked at her in an angry way and tapped her foot.

"I'm your sister, your flesh and blood and you didn't bother to tell me? I'm so insulted!" She huffed.

"Tell you what? That your face turns red when your angry?" Ally asked, Lindsay immediately covered her cheeks.

"Who were you kissing in the hallway today?" She asked, Ally then realized what she was talking about.

"Who were you kissing in the hallway?" Kate whispered.

"Lindsay it's no big deal, we just didn't feel like announcing it to the whole school by yelling it at the top of our lungs." Ally explained.

"But you coulda' told me you and Warren are dating!" She whined, everyone at the table gasped, Warren just read his book in his own little world of literature.

"What?" Layla growled.

"When did this happen!" Kate asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Will asked.

"It's not a big deal guys, relax." She said as Lindsay stalked away.

"Yes it is! Why didn't you's tell us?" Layla asked.

"We just didn't," Ally replied. "Well we're you're bestfriends you coulda told us. We won't tell anyone." Will said.

"Yeah bra, I thought we were cool?" Zack said fixing his visor, Majenta rolled her eyes.

"It's not a secret, Warren aren't you gunna' say something?" Ally asked him.

He shrugged. "What's there to say." He asked not looking up from his book.

"You're leaving me for the wolves here." Ally sighed. "We just didn't care, it's not like we're getting married. We spent most of our time together anyway." Ally shrugged.

"Yeah, but... Just, uhgg. We like to know these things." Layla said in a frusterated sigh.

"Sorry," Ally said. "Well I gotta' go help the art teacher set up for next class, bye guys." Ally said standing up.

"Bye," Will said. "See ya," Layla put her book in her bag. Everyone said bye as she hung her bag over her shoulder. "Later," Ally said kissing Warren on the cheek.

"Later," He said looking up from his book for the first time during lunch break. When Ally left everyone at the table looked at Warren with huge smiles on their faces. Warren finally noticed the attention and looked up at them. "...What?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Finally you asked her out!" Will said with a playful grin plastered on his face.

"You's are the cutest couple ever!" Kate squealed in excitement. "Aside from Hermoine and Ron." She added with a smile.

"Ouuuuu, I'm so excited. I'm already visioning your wedding. I'm thinking red and black, ouu! Or maybe Ally's favorite Indigo!" Layla said excitedly using her hands as she talked.

Warren growled and grabbed his bag before stalking off.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this on my Ipod, so if there is any mistakes, tell tell, I shall fix it. Review please, or don't, it's nice to know what you guys think about this sequel, is it too much? Too quick? Too slow? Is Ally boring? Are you also secretly a toaster? Does your saliva impregnate aliens? (If so review, then get it checked, seriously...it's not healthy) :) ~MMPH<strong>


End file.
